User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/December OTM Voting
Voting is C L O S E D for the month of December. I didn't have time to officially announce that, like I usually do, so in the next couple of hours I'll take any extra votes that come in over my skype. ''' Congratulations to this month's winners! Angeline Patchwork, Charmaine Lexwington, and Bastion Fanfarinet! '''Voting is now open for the month of December, you know the drill! In case you're still unaware, we've changed the voting system and this (yes, this blog post!) is where it takes place now. Please do not use the old surveymonkey links OR the November voting blog post! This is where December voting is taking place. Below are the rules for both COTM and SOTM and a guide on how to vote, if you still need some help with that. Happy voting! Rules #Do not vote for your own OC. #An OC who has already won cannot win again. #A character with the same destiny as a previous winner cannot win. #You (the driver/creator) cannot win an OTM twice in a row (you're free to vote for an OC who fits this description but they won't be able to win until a month has passed). In regards to SOTM: #You can vote for a ship you have an OC in. #??? #there are no rules Here's a link to the list of COTM and SOTM winners. How to Vote So you're probably saying "That's all very well and good Spades but how ''do I vote?" Well hypothetical confused voter, follow these simple steps! #'Comment down below which OC you would like to vote for - You can vote for multiple OCs! #Feel free to give a reason why you're picking that ship / character. #You can comment your COTM/SOTM vote in the same comment, it doesn't matter. #''However'', please make sure it is easy to tell which part of the comment is COTM and which is SOTM and furthermore, if voting for SOTM, 'please list the ship name ''and the name of the characters involved. We might not recognize the name of every single ship on the wikia. #'The character's name should also be given in full' - nicknames can cause confusion when figuring out who the OC actually is. #'Please actually list a character or ship!' I know it's annoying, but simply saying 'any of x's ocs' does not count as a vote. I don't have the time or energy to research every oc a person has ever made. A character or ship must be named to count. Things to Remember #Don't feel pressured to vote for what everyone else has voted for, if everyone is voting similarly. #The winner may be unexpected as we count all votes from all previous months when deciding who wins. #SOTM doesn't have to be a romantic ship between two OCs! You can have a friendship/brotp or a poly relationship - all ships are good ships. <3 #This is not ''the same as the nominations for navigation tabs as, in this case, '''the comments ''are ''your votes.' Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:OTM Blogs